


As The Cards Dictate

by Hankolijo



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Romance, School Uniforms, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankolijo/pseuds/Hankolijo
Summary: With Love Live just around the corner, Ayase Eli can't help feeling melancholic over the band having to disband soon. Nozomi feels as though she has been pushing herself too hard - and decides on a way to help her relax.





	As The Cards Dictate

Another day, another rehearsal done with. With Love Live just around the corner, Mu’s had their work cut out for them, but as it drew closer, the group’s confidence only grew. Even so, former student council president Eli Ayase couldn’t help but feel a bit down whenever the group had to say their farewells and split up for the day. All too soon could they be saying goodbye for the last time.

Eli always put on a brave face and her smile rarely faltered, but there was one person who she could never hide her emotions from. Someone who read her just too well.

“You’re pushing yourself too much, Elicchi~” came a soft voice from behind her. Eli turned her head to look at Nozomi – the two of them had stayed last on the roof after practice.

“No, no, I’m fine. It’s just that I will miss all of this once it’s over,” she responded.

The purple-haired girl smiled, stepping besides Eli. “It has been nice, but I suppose it’s better that we had the chance to experience it all, don’t you think? I believe the saying is ‘tis is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all’.”

Eli couldn’t help but to smile as well. She looked out towards the gate, where Rin seemed to have pulled Maki and Nico into a hug. “I guess that’s true. And I really did love Mu’s. Every part of it.”

She glanced to the side to see Nozomi who was fiddling with a tarot card in her hands. Noticing Eli’s gaze, she flipped the card to reveal ‘The Lovers’, a grin on her face. “And I know everyone else has felt the same way.”

Eli looked at the card with a quizzical expression. “Your cards really are always right, aren’t they?”

Nozomi winked. “I suppose they are~”

 

The two of them made their way back downstairs. As they walked, Nozomi spoke up.

“You know, it’s been a while since we got to hang out just the two of us, Elicchi,” she said, her arm brushing up against Eli’s.

“It has been, hasn’t it? How about we go out tonight?” Eli suggested.

Nozomi pouted. “Aw, I can’t. I have to go help out at the Shrine today – but I think I have something in mind,” she said and her face lit up anew. “I’ll send you a line later tonight. I’ll promise I’ll make it worthwhile~”

Eli arched a brow but nodded. “Okay, just let me know when you’re free!”

 

_Come to school an hour earlier. I’ll have a surprise for you in the Student Council room~~_ _❤_

Nozomi could really be so cryptic at times. She utterly refused to explain what sort of surprise she had planned, but Eli felt quite happy to oblige. With all the practice they had to do and the end of their school days coming closer, they had really neglected their own friendship. This could be a nice change of pace.

While Eli didn’t quite know what to expect, with how early it was she assumed that Nozomi wouldn’t have had time to prepare breakfast. As such, Eli had brought along a small meal for the two of them – rice balls, some grilled fish, natto and some vegetables. It wasn’t much but sharing it could be fun.

She walked over to the student council room’s door and knocked before peeking in. She instinctively had to squint as the room was dimly lit, a few candles here and there and the blinds completely shut. She recognized the smell of lavender in the air, likely the result of scented candles in the corners of the room.

Nozomi herself was sitting atop of the table in the middle of the room, grinning.

“N-Nozomi? What a-are you… doing?” Eli stammered out.

“Elicchi, would you mind closing the door behind you? I can’t really give you your surprise if it stays like that,” Nozomi said, deflecting the blonde’s question.

Without thinking, Eli obliged. Maybe she wasn’t quite capable of thinking in that moment.

Nozomi winked, hopping down from the table, her hands clasped behind her back. She puffed her chest forward as she stepped closer, and only now did Eli register that she wasn’t wearing her uniform jacket this morning – and that the top of her shirt remained unbuttoned.

“What’s in the box?” the girl asked, gesturing to the metal case still in Eli’s hands.

“O-oh! I made us some breakfast! Si-since I figured it’s so early and you probably didn’t get to eat…” Eli stated, glancing to the side so that she wouldn’t be staring at Nozomi’s bust.

“Oh? You’re as thoughtful as ever, Elicchi~!” Nozomi chirped. She looked over the food as Eli opened the case before a playful smirk appeared on her lips. “Oh, eating is what I was hoping we could do. I don’t think I’ve had Japanese this early in the morning before~”

Eli blinked once and tilted her head to the side. “…Eh? Nozomi, you _are_ Japanese. We had miso for breakfast last week.”

“I don’t mean the food, Elicchi. I mean you~” Nozomi added, her face now much closer to Eli’s than before.

Eli blinked twice, her head tilting further. “…But I’m half Russian.”

“Aw, Elicchi, you’re really going to make me say it?” Nozomi asked. Before the blonde could figure out a response, the shorter girl raised herself slightly on her toes and locked lips with her as her mouth was still slightly agape.

For a second Eli’s mind went completely blank. Every thought and concern she had previously was now gone if only for a moment. Nozomi’s lips were soft and warm. She could faintly taste cherries – she must have been wearing lipstick, or lip balm. It was nice – Eli wondered where she could get it.

The reality of what had just happened only struck her when their lips parted again, their faces still as close together as before, a single strand of glistening saliva connecting their mouths.

“N-Nozomi, what – ” Eli attempted to stammer out. Her mind was now going a mile a minute – what had just happened wasn’t right, yet it had felt so good. She had never even kissed a boy, so for her first kiss to be a girl – for it to be _Nozomi…_

Nozomi chuckled, raising a finger to wipe off both of their lips. “Elicchi, you really _have_ been pushing yourself too much. I think it’s about time you got to relax a little, even for just a little while.”

Without the girl realizing it, Nozomi had already taken the box from her hands and set it aside. Her hands had made their way around Eli’s hips, pulling her closer.

“Th-the rice balls will get cold,” Eli commented trying to regain some control of the situation.

“That’s alright, if they do I’m sure we can still give them to Hanayo – she’ll eat them either way. Now just relax~”

Eli was as red as a beet still trying to compose herself. Relax? Right, relax, that’s fine! That was just… A friendly kiss. A sisterly embrace.

Those thoughts were wiped away as she felt her skirt gently lifted, a pair of swift fingers sliding across her most sensitive parts. That was about as non-sisterly as things got.

Eli yelped at the touch, trying to pull away. “N-Nozomi, wa-wait! Wh-what if s-someone comes!”

“That’s the idea~!” Nozomi purred out.

“N-no, I mean what if someone comes and finds us..!” Eli said, blushing even harder if that was at all possible.

“Oh? But that’s what I meant, Elicchi! My, you’re dirtier than I had thought~!” Nozomi said before letting out a happy sigh. “But I am glad to hear that that’s your main concern.”

Eli let out a short gasp. She hadn’t really noticed, but Nozomi was right – she felt much more okay with what was happening than she would ever have expected.

“You push yourself so hard for everyone, for this school, for Mu’s, for me… I wanted to give something back,” Nozomi whispered as she leaned towards Eli’s ear. She nibbled on it, steering the blonde towards the tables.

Eli yelped again, not resisting the older girl any longer. She closed her eyes, feeling herself be pushed onto the table with Nozomi’s form clasped between her legs.

“Nozomi…” she muttered as the girl pulled away from her ear. While one of her hands was still gliding along her panties, the other had moved up towards her chest. Nozomi was rather dexterous, Eli’s jacket already unbuttoned and nearly slid off; Nozomi had now moved on to Eli’s shirt.

As she opened one button after the other, Nozomi began to gently peck at Eli’s neck. The sensation sent shivers throughout Eli’s whole body, amplified by the growing arousal from her core and the mix of pleasant smells swirling around the room.

Eli gasped much louder than before as her shirt was now open, her salmon pink bra now exposed. Nozomi’s kisses had gotten more pronounced, having made their way down to the top of Eli’s breasts.

Her now free hand reached under Eli’s back and pulled the two closer together. Eli’s own arms wrapped around Nozomi’s waist as the two joined each other in a tender embrace, their lips meeting more passionately than before.

With a tug on Eli’s sleeves, Nozomi managed to get across the suggestion for her to remove her clothes and the girl didn’t have to be asked twice. Her jacket dropped to the floor besides them and her shirt fell onto the table behind her, Nozomi bringing both her hands up around Eli’s torso.

Though she was first confused as to why the pleasant sensation in the junction of her thighs had stopped, she was pleasantly surprised as Nozomi unhooked her bra with little fiddling around. Even Eli herself couldn’t always get it right away. It was obvious that Nozomi wasn’t doing this for the first time and though she didn’t quite know how she felt about that, she decided to simply enjoy it.

Her chest now exposed, Eli clutched at Nozomi’s behind as the girl now clasped at the blonde’s breasts, her mouth inching towards Eli’s nipples, her twin tails brushing against the sides of Eli’s chest. Eli bit her lip as Nozomi’s tongue began to teasingly play around the pink mounds while her hands slid down Eli’s abdomen before stopping at the edge of her skirt.

Nozomi started to remove it, the sensation of her hands brushing against Eli’s thighs through the fabric almost as sensual as her gentle stroking before. Her panties were now out in the open as well, a pair matching her bra with a small, red ribbon on the front.

The girl’s fingers returned to what they had been doing earlier, yet in a much more savoring fashion. Her movements felt more deliberate and more pronounced, the suckling of her delicate lips flooding Eli’s body with burning lust. She was gasping already, unsure of how much longer she’d be able to handle these sensations.

Her eyes shut in enjoyment, but it felt like as soon as they did the feeling had halted. She opened her eyes and saw that Nozomi was no longer up against her chest. Looking down, however, she saw the girl peering at her panties, inhaling their scent. Despite their current situation, Eli couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

Nozomi then placed her thumbs between the fabric and Eli’s hips. She began to slip the panties town Eli’s legs, the blonde quivering with anticipation. Her entrance was now fully exposed, Nozomi appearing to look over it with indecent excitement.

“N-Nozomi… please.” Eli stammered eyes, her eyes glistening with tears of joy.

Nozomi required no further invitation. Her hair tickled at Eli’s thighs as she buried her face in the blonde’s honeypot. Eli moaned aloud, covering her mouth as a new wave of pleasure washed over her.

Nozomi’s tongue played around the outside of her vagina while her nose nuzzled the clitoris, before her tongue parted her labia. Eli continued to involuntarily squeal and moan, trying to suppress it as much as she could though she barely felt in control of her own body.

Her hands leapt away from her mouth and clasped at Nozomi’s hair as her mouth moved further up, her tongue teasing her clitoris  - moments later, she had placed her mouth over it, gently nibbling and sucking at it.

Eli moaned louder than before, her legs wrapping around Nozomi whose hands had grasped firmly at her thighs. It felt as though some hungry beast had wandered in between Eli’s legs, savoring her flavor as it consumed more and more, her body twitching in the grasps of pleasure.

“Noh- Nozomi!” Eli called out again and again as her pleasure only grew. Her brain shut down all higher function – the only thing that mattered was that moment, that intense feeling of pleasure and relaxation.

She knew not for how long they had been at it, but by the time she saw Nozomi’s face again, the purple-haired girl had worked up quite a sweat. Her mouth still covered in drool and Eli’s juices, she leaned in close and wrapped herself around Eli’s form again.

Eli felt ecstatic, yet uncertain; full of life yet incredibly tired; energetic yet…

“Are you hungry, Elicchi~?” Nozomi asked.

Eli glanced down at the girl laying her head on her chest and stammered out between her panting: “Y-yes… I am.”

 

Being student council president had its ups and downs. Having such an important role in the school and the chance to help all the other girls was fantastic, but there was a downside. Particularly, all the work and organization needed throughout the year.

Honoka yawned into her hand as she wandered through the school’s halls, heading in the direction of the school council room. It was a bit late in the school year already, but she considered changing her sleep schedule a bit – it might help with these early mornings.

Kotori and Umi had headed off to the staff room to pick up some forms, leaving Honoka alone on her way. She wasn’t a huge fan of the school when it was quiet like this – it was almost a bit creepy.

She then heard it.

Moaning.

Honoka stopped in her tracks. Moaning? Who would be moaning in school… this early? And for what it was worth, the moaning was also quite loud. Worst of all, it seemed to be coming from the direction she was heading in.

Could Otonokizaka Academy actually be haunted? Wasn’t there some story about the ghost of a young girl still residing here after her death, preying on the souls of the living? Honoka could have sworn she had heard something like that.

She swallowed a glob of saliva and kept going. No, no, there was some other explanation, right? It couldn’t be a ghost.

Her fear only grew as she went onward, her heart beating faster with every step. She had finally made it to the door, shaking – the moaning was coming _from inside the room_.

With a trembling hand she reached for the door handle – God, she wished Umi and Kotori would be here. Umi would have known what to do!

Shutting her eyes, she slammed the door open and placed herself in the doorway with a yelp. When she opened her eyes, she saw Nozomi seemingly sitting on top of Eli’s face. Nude.

She blinked before running out, shouting: “UMI-CHAN, KOTORI-CHAN, HELP! NOZOMI HAS BEEN POSSESSED AND IS TRYING TO SMOTHER ELI-SENPAI!”

Meanwhile a muffled scream came from Eli’s crotch. Nozomi looked down, shrugging. “Well… at least we have an explanation for it thanks to Honoka?”

“AND THEY’RE NAKED!” came another yell.

“Or not.”

 

 

 


End file.
